In his chemistry class, Ishaan took 6 exams. His scores were 97, 88, 81, 96, 78, and 82. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $97 + 88 + 81 + 96 + 78 + 82 = 522$ His average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.